Camp Half-Blood Drama
by Midnight Star 2373
Summary: While Percy is missing and Jason, Leo and Piper show up and go on their quest, what is happening with the other campers? Includes some Tratie and other fun pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Katie Gardner couldn't believe her eyes. They had done it again. Travis and Conner Stoll, maybe Lou Ellen, too, had put fake grass and Easter bunnies on top of the Demeter cabin. Boy, did Katie hate when that happened. She was so mad, she just wanted to kill them. And Katie was not a violent person. Instead, she was going to get revenge. She knew that her cabin mates would help her; they hated the Stolls too.

"Okay, children of Demeter," Katie declared. "We are so getting revenge on the Stolls. I'm thinking we grow poison ivy in their beds and poison oak in the bathroom. That sound good?"  
A chorus of cheers went up from the cabin.

"William-your girlfriend is a child of Hermes, right?"

"Yeah," William shifted his feet nervously.

"I want you to find a way to get us in there. If you do that we'll spare your girlfriend's bunk."

"Okay," William agreed. The Demeter cabin went back to cleaning up, but they were all happier now that they were finally getting revenge. William left to talk to his girlfriend, and Katie practiced growing the plants that would provide discomfort to the Stolls and their cabin. It would be great.

* * *

Lacey finished cleaning up her bunk and color coding her bunk before slipping out. Lucky for her, Drew had gone to visit her family for a week so no Drew to worry about. Lacey was on a mission. She had seen the way that Travis looked at Katie. She knew that all the tricks that the Stoll's played on the Demeter cabin was for attention. Travis yearned for Katie's attention and Lacey wanted to get them together. It would be an adorable couple. She was going to talk to Travis right now. Lacey could do a little charmspeak, not enough to change someone's mind but enough that if someone already had something in mind she could get them to do it.

"Travis?" Lacey called. He turned around. He had been playing volleyball but now he dropped out and walked over to her.

"What's up?" Travis asked. He already knew that Lacey didn't have a crush on him, so he figured she was here for something else.

"Let's take a walk," Lacey said, hinting that what she had to say was private.

"Okay," Travis shrugged and they walked off. When they were out of hearing range of anyone Lacey started.

"You like Katie Gardner, don't you?"

"Yeah," Travis was smart enough to know that Lacey could tell that sort of thing.

"And you want to ask her out but your afraid she's going to refuse?"

"Yeah," Travis nodded.

"Good. I have a plan for you and her," Lacey began to tell Travis her plan.

* * *

Katie and two of her cabin mates snuck into the Hermes cabin. One was William; he wanted to make sure his girlfriend's bunk was spared. He stood by one and motioned that it was to be left alone. Katie nodded and the three of them started to grow poison ivy and poison oak into the bunks. Five minutes later and they were done as they snuck back to their cabin. Katie was so happy. Finally. Revenge was sweet. She was ashamed to admit it, but she had grown less on Travis's bunk than on the others. Katie had this sort of feeling that she hadn't felt before. She ignored it and waited for the Hermes cabin to find their nasty surprise.

Later that night, she heard lots of noise coming from the Hermes cabin. They had found out their surprise. The next day, all of the plants on the outside of the Demeter cabin and the grass on the roof had been sprayed with round-up so it was all brown and droopy. From then on, a war between the two cabin's started. It was Friday, so definelty capture the flag night. Katie was surprised when Travis and Conner asked if they wanted to be allies during the war. Katie agreed, and for the day the cabins had a truce going.

* * *

Travis went to bed and slept soundly but woke up covered in poison ivy. The Demeter cabin had been here. Travis took a bath in that 'itch away' crap that was supposed to cure the itch. He was fine everywhere except his arms. Those itched like crazy. Conner had led a few kids who had sprayed round-up all over the Demeter cabin, effectively killing all the plants. Later in the day Travis followed the first step of Lacey's plan; form an alliance with the Demeter cabin. Katie had agreed, so a temporary truce was on. Travis really hoped Lacey's plan worked. He wasn't super into relationships, but he really like Katie. As much as Conner liked Lou Ellen.

* * *

**Please read and review. If you like this story you should check out my other Percy Jackson ones: 'Sacrifice', and 'Olympus Reality TV Show'**


	2. Chapter 2

During the battle, step two came up: Travis and Katie would get positions alone and together. Lacey had talked to some people who also noticed Travis and Katie and they would pretend to attack Katie and let Travis save her. It was a good plan.

"Okay," Conner said. He began to list who had positions where. "...Travis and Katie, guard the east boundary of the creek..."

Travis and Katie made their way to their position and waited until the conch horn blew to represent the game starting. They just sat there for a while doing nothing. It was kinda boring. Then, a kid from Aphrodite's cabin who was in on the plan, attacked Katie. Another camper, also in on the plan, attacked Travis. He only pretended to fight; the plan was to disarm and take him out easily. Travis did so and then attacked the guy against Katie. Katie smiled as the two scrambled away.

"Thanks, Travis," she said. "Not sure if I could've taken them out myself. I'm not a real fighter against people. It just seems to...real."

"Well, I know the fireworks on the beach are next weekend, would you go with me?" Travis barely got the words out, he was so nervous. For a moment Katie didn't say anything.

"Sure, but this is going to be like Romeo and Juliet," Katie said. "I mean, look how are cabins are always fighting."

"Yeah," Travis agreed. He just remembered that Romeo and Juliet's family's were always fighting and that Romeo killed some kin of Juliet's.  
The conch horn blew and the game was over. Lacey came up next to Travis.

"Did it work?" she asked, meaning the plan.

"Yeah," Travis said. "It worked." Lacey smiled and walked away.

* * *

Katie waited for Travis out in the woods. Travis had shown her this place, which was now their special place, since yesterday. They had skipped archery-Katie already sucked at it-and they snuck away. It was great. Now they met here everyday. Katie felt breath against her neck as Travis whispered, "You made it."

Katie turned around to face him, hoping that he could not here her heart beating into overdrive. "Why wouldn't I have?"

Travis shrugged. "You just seem like the kid of good girl that never sneaks away or skips classes."

"Then you obviously don't know me," Katie laughed. "I skip classes all the time."

"I guess I never noticed," Travis said. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up as he kissed her. "I think we balance each other out-the bad boy with the good girl."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm not that much of a good girl."

Travis smiled. "Uh-huh. Really."

"I'm the one that made up the idea to grow poison ivy in your cabin," Katie retorted. "That wasn't very nice of me."

"I said your good not nice," Travis corrected her. Katie playfully shoved him.

"Whatever, think what you want."

"Well, good girl, its about time for your next class and we wouldn't want to ruin your perfect attendance," Travis smirked.

"Like I said, I'm not a good girl. I do skip classes." Katie argued.

"If you want to be out here all alone, that's fine with me. I have to go, though. Me and Conner have a prank planned for the Aphrodite cabin."

Katie and Travis walked together until the edge of the woods where they went their separate ways. Katie went to her cabin and tried to read a book. As much as Katie was ashamed of it, she kept thinking about Travis with his 'innocent' blue eyes and curly brown hair. He was kinda cute.

"Katie?" William asked. Katie turned.

"Yes?" she wondered.

"Um, the dinner bell rang," he reported.

"Then get the cabin lined up," Katie snapped. "I'm not your babysitter."

"Okay," William was taken back. "Cabin! Line up!" Katie went to the head of the line and led them to the Demeter table. As she passed Travis she smirked a little bit and looked away before anyone could see.

* * *

**So, I'm not that good at romance stories so...yeah. Anyway, sorry about the wait, I had the chapter written just not posted.****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	3. Chapter 3

Travis and Katie were spending all their free time together. It was really annoying the heck out of Conner. Sure, he spent lots of time with his girlfriend, Lou Ellen, but he still did pranks with Travis. Even worse than that, Travis wouldn't let Conner play any pranks on the Demeter cabin. He had so many good ones planned...Conner smiled evilly. He was going to play pranks on the cabin. He was so mad at Travis and had a great plan ready. Conner gathered the cabin and told them his plan...

* * *

Katie was happy that Travis and Conner weren't playing any pranks on her cabin. She hated it. She remembered the last prank, which was planting a bunch of weeds with the good plants. It had taken the Demeter cabin days to fix it. As she walked to her cabin she saw they were angry.

"What's up?" she asked William. He looked at her angrily.

"Where have you been?!" he yelled. "And we are so going to kill the Hermes cabin. They-they-"

Katie pushed passed him and looked at the smoldering remains of the cabin. It had been burned to the ground. Katie was so mad she couldn't think straight. She hated Conner, and why had she ever agreed to go our with Travis? Katie called the cabin.

"Okay, children of Demeter," she started. "This capture the flag, we are going for the Hermes cabin. Maim them! Kill them! Have no mercy for them!"

Her cabin cheered. They went to the Athena cabin and made an alliance. Because they had lost a bunch of weapons in their cabin, Annabeth let them have some from the Athena cabin's storage. They were all decked out and ready to go for blood.

* * *

At the game that night, the Hermes kids were going on offense. They raced across the stream...right into the angry horde of Demeter children. Katie locked eyes with Travis and screamed some cuss words as she attacked him. She sliced and parried and thrust her sword, always on the attack. Travis tried to apologize as they fought.

"It's not my fault! Conner did it!" he said.

"Uh huh," Katie rolled her eyes as she brought her sword down. "I so believe you." She was not getting tired. Her anger was fueling her. Travis was wearing down, however, and his defense was falling. Katie smiled as she brought her sword across his arm, and blood poured out of the wound. She continued to fight, happy that she was getting revenge. When the game was over, Chiron declared that both the Hermes and Demeter cabin get extra dishes because the Hermes burned downed the Demeter cabin and the Demeter cabin maimed the Hermes cabin. All in all, a pretty intense game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating. I've been focusing on one story. I'll try and update more often.**

* * *

"How could you?" Travis screamed at Conner. "I told you not to! And burning down the cabin-wasn't that a bit much?"

"The'll have it up again in a few days," Conner said absentmindedly.

"Still!" Travis yelled. "When I say enough is enough, I mean it."

"And when you spend too mush time with Katie and not with me I get mad!" Conner snapped.

"She's so angry at me now!" Travis spit back. "Because of you she broke up with me! How could you do it?"

"Because I'm mad at you!" Conner yelled, exasperated.

"Why is everyone mad at me?' Travis wondered. "And no one except me is mad at you. Oh, right. Because you make sure the blame is on anyone around you. Except for you. You deceive everyone and ruin our lives. I'm done with you."

Travis turned and stalked away. Conner stood with a puzzled expression on his face. Had he really been like that? Had he gone too far this time?

* * *

Travis went up near the Hecate cabin. Everyone was gone and it was just him and the spells. He duck taped over all the words and went into the cabin. He wrote a note in his brother's handwriting and placed it on Lou Ellen's bunk. Then he poured ketchup and juice over everything before leaving. For the final step he put all his "tools" in Conner's bag. Just wait until Conner felt like Travis did.

* * *

"Conner!" Lou Ellen yelled, walking into the Hermes cabin. "I'm going to kill you!"

"What did I do?" Conner demanded. Lou Ellen pulled out the note and threw it at him.

"I'm sorry but we're not meant to be and pranking you is the most fun I've had in years," Conner read. Lou Ellen glared at him the whole time.

"Then you poured ketchup and juice all over my belongings," Lou Ellen continued. "What have you to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do it!" Conner defended. "Check my bag. There's nothing in there to prove I did it."

Lou Ellen stalked to his bunk, pulled out the bag and retrieved the ketchup, juice bottles, and note cards from.

"A lier, too?" she demanded. "We are so done. Just done."

Conner stood staring after her as she left. Who could have done such a terrible thing to him? He thought about Travis and Katie and realized he had done this to them. Played a prank that broke them up. He felt bad. Now he had to make up for it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! -****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Katie?" Conner called. The girl was talking to Will Solace. Conner wondered about that.

"What?" she asked. Then her expression hardened.

"I'm sorry we pulled that prank on you," Conner replied. "It was all me. Travis never knew it. It's all my fault."

"It's okay," Katie said coldly. "But I've moved on from Travis." She looked warmly at Will. Conner realized they were holding hands.

"Just wanted to tell you," he muttered as he went to find Travis.

* * *

Travis and Conner walked silently around camp. Conner was still rehearsing apologies in his head head when Travis spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have gotten Lou Ellen to break up with you. I was just really mad. I feel really bad."

"It's okay," Conner replied. "I'm feeling terrible too. I was just jealous that you spend a lot of time with Katie. I wish I could repair things. Actually, I wish things had never happened. And now Katie is with Will. I am a jerk sometimes. I don't always take things as serious as they could be."

"It's fine," Travis tried to smile. "Besides, if Katie is happy than I am happy. That's what love is about. You feel the same way they do. So if she's happy I'm happy." The brothers looked at Katie and Will. They were walking and holding hands, laughing and talking as if the world was fine. Conner saw Travis look sadly at all the couples near them. Clarisse and Chris were holding hands and laughing. Drew and another boy were flirting. Lacey was giving a couple advice and they saw Mark, a child of Ares, with his girlfriend.** (A/N: Mark is in the ****_demigod files_**** book. He isn't made up.)** Everyone was happy except Travis, Conner, and an Annabeth who was dragging herself to the big house.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Conner asked. "Seeing all these couples happy. I feel even worse for Annabeth. She is so lost and dull without Percy."

"Yeah," Travis agreed. "And by the way, I talked to Lou Ellen. I explained everything and she's going to forgive you. She's coming right now."

Lou Ellen approached Conner. "Hey, I'm sorry, your brother explained everything. Will you go back out with me?"

"Sure," Conner agreed. They walked off leaving Travis alone to his thoughts.

Travis knew exactly what Annabeth was feeling. At least he knew his loved one was safe and protected. And he could see her. Annabeth had no idea where Percy was. But in the emotional aspect, Travis was almost worse. Sure he was happy if Katie was, but deep down he was numb, the pain of being rejected being hid for the moment. If only Katie could understand. Then things would be better. Then Travis had another thought. As much as he wanted Katie to be happy, maybe she was just with Will to make him jealous...and two could play that game. Travis headed off to cash in some favors.

* * *

Katie loved being with Will, but he was more of just a friend. She thought he was cute and funny. Not like she thought of Travis, though. She desperately wanted to be with Travis. However, he needed to learn his lesson. So she and Will made a plan. Apparently Will liked her and agreed to do this plan. So she and Will were having fun. And as far as anyone else knew, they were a happy couple. They were happy, just not an official couple. Like she thought, though, as far as anyone knew.

* * *

**Just to clarify, I only write when I have inspiration, so if I don't update on this story or my others for days it just means I'm either busy or lost inspiration. I just had a busy weekend and didn't get inspiration until I washed to dishes tonight. But I hope you like this chapter. I added more drama just for you guys.****_ -Midnight Star 2373_**


End file.
